Weekend Disaster
by Classicgurl123
Summary: when the boys go on a weekend getaway with stella and macy to macys uncles house i hawii they dont plan getting stranded on an island find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

( Kevin, Joe and Nick come upstairs and into their bedroom they look like their about to pass out)

Kevin: How many days where we on tour this time

Nick: (nick walks over and collapses into the chair) 3 weeks I don't think I can even move from this chair

Joe: (collapses in the chair beside of Nick) I am so tired shows 10 weeks in a row

(Macy and Stella peak out of the boys bathroom)

Stella: (they sneak up on them) Welcome home

Nick: (wakes up from where he dozed of in the chair) waaa…

Joe: What are you guys doing here ??

Macy: Where here to welcome you back

Nick: (dozing back off) yay…were home (falls back asleep)

Kevin: He's a little grumpy right now

Joe: I'm gonna go to bed come on nick (shakes nick awake) lets go to bed

Macy: Wait !!

Nick: What

Stella: Well we know you've been under a little stress

Joe: A little

Stella: Ok a lot so we got you something

Joe: A hot shower

Macy: No

Nick: A comfy bed

Stella: No

Kevin: A monkey that knows how to play the guitar

Macy & Stella: NO !!

Kevin: What then ??

Stella: A weekend getaway

Macy: To my uncles beach house

Stella: In Hawaii

Joe: Thanks guys but all I want to do is collapse in my bed and stay there for the weekend

Nick: Yea I want three days of uninterrupted sleep

Kevin: And even if we did go where not packed

( Macy runs off set and comes back in a few minutes with three suitcases )

Macy: All packed

Nick: wow your fast

Joe: Do we have a choice

Stella: Nope

Joe: Didn't think so

Macy: Come on

( they all walk down the stairs)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everybody I know its been a while but I found some story's for some other shows I had started writing on but I hope you enjoy this chapter comments are always nice =)**

* * *

**(the next night the boys are asleep on the airplane Macy and Stella come back from the back of the plane with pillows and blankets"**

**Macy looks over at Stella "they're so cute when they're sleeping"**

**Stella smiles at her " they must have got on board and collapsed"**

**Macy looks at her "to bad we have to wake them up" she bends down next to Nick "Nick"**

**Nick doesn't respond Macy shakes him again "Nick" again Nick doesn't respond **

**Macy looks at Stella " I got an idea" her and Macy move the sleeping boys long anothe to sit down **

**The scene changes to the next morning Nick, Kevin, Joe, Stella and Macy are all asleep **

**Kevin wakes up all of a sudden "Woo…"**

**He wakes everybody including Nick who rolls out of the seat onto the floor**

**Stella looks over at him as Nick starts to crawl back up in the seat "Kevin what happened ?"**

**Kevin looks over "I had a dream that we were going to Hawaii" he looks around "Whoa that's freaky"**

**Joe rolls over towards Stella with his eyes still closed "What time is it ?"**

**A voice comes on good morning passengers we are now landing in Hawaii please put your seats back in there upright position and please proceed to the nearest exit enjoy your stay**

**Macy smiles at them "Come on lets go"**

**She runs off the plane followed by Stella and the boys **

**Stella, Macy and the boys walk into the airport Stella looks around "Wow look at this place"**

**Joe looks around "yea this is bigger then some of the places we've preformed at"**

**Nick looks around he sees a Hawaiian girl waving at him **

**Joe looks over and sees Nick looking of in the other direction "Nick"**

**Nick turns around Kevin looks over at him "you want us to get a bucket for ya" **

**Stella looks at him "you got uhhh…" rubs her chin motioning him to do the same**

**Nick feels his chin and wipes it of quickly feeling embarrassed Joe looks over at him "So what were you looking at"**

**Nick looks back over "Oh I was just" he realizes that the girl has disappeared and turns back around "Uh nothing"**

**Macy looks over at a man standing at the other side of the airport "Hey there's my uncle come on"**

**Macy runs off followed by the rest **


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to a older looking station wagon swerving all over the road Kevin, Nick and Joe are holding on to each other in the back seat Macy and Stella are in the front with Macys uncle

A nervous Nick looks at Macy from the back seat "Macy are you sure your uncle can drive"

Macy looks back at Nick and then over at her uncle "Uncle Ted are you sure you don't won't me to drive"

Her uncle looks over at him "yea I'm fine they can take away my license but they cant take away my wheel"

Stella looks at him "Ughhh…sir why did they take away your license ?"

Macy uncle who now has an aggravated look on his face looks over at her "you run into one house and apparently you're a danger to the road"

Kevin looks over at his brothers and the girls with a panic look on his face "I'm scared"

The scene changes to the beach Stella and Macy are in their bikinis Nick, Joe and Kevin run up and sit down on the their towels beside the girls they are also wearing their bathing suits

Joe looks over at Stella "Oh this is awesome"

Stella smiles at them "So are ya'll feeling better ?"

Nick puts on his sunglasses and lays back on his towel "Oh yes so much better"

Kevin smiles at her and Macy "Yea thanks for forcing us to come on this trip we really needed this"

Macy smiles at them "No problem"

Joe looks over at Macy "Are you feeling ok Mac ?

Macy looks at him "yea why ?"

Kevin looks at her as he dries his hair off "Well its been two hours now that we've had our bathing suits on and you've neither passed out or went crazy on us" he pulls of his towel not realizing his curls are going every which way

Joe looks over along with Macy and Stella and laughs

Kevin looks at them "What's so funny ?"

Stella continues to laugh as she points to him "your hair dude"

Kevin feels his hair and try's to pat it down " I hate curly hair"

Stella is trying to stop laughing "No I think it looks cute"

Macy looks at him still laughing "yea"

Joe looks at Macy getting back to the subject "But yea Macy you haven't been your usual fan girl self I mean Nick was sleeping on your shoulder this morning and you didn't even pull out a camera to take pictures for your web site"

Macy looks at him "I was sleeping this morning"

Stella looks over at Macy "But Macy Joe dose have a point you have been acting more calm around them then usual"

Macy looks at them "Well I guess I'm kind of growing out of the whole fan girl thing"

Kevin smiles at her "Well that's cool we like you better as a friend"

Joe looks over "Yea a friend who's uncle has a beach house in Hawaii" he nods his head Stella reach's over and hit's him he gives her a look

Kevin bends over to Nick who is obvisoley asleep and pops him on his chest

Nick fly's up knocking his sunglasses of in the process "Sounds good"

They all look at him then Joe looks over at the other end of the beach "Hey look a surf shack"

Nick looks at him "Joe it just occurred to me we don't know how to surf"

Kevin looks at him "Hey we can learn"

Joe looks at him "And plus girls dig surfer dudes"

Nick looks at them "We'll I guess it could be fun"

Joe smiles "Awesome lets do this thing"

They get up and run over to the surf shack followed by Macy and Stella

The scene changes to them out on the ocean Stella and Macy are sitting on a surf board not far from where the boys are surfing USA by the beach boys is playing in the background

Stella smiles as Joe paddles up to them "Hey ya'll are doing pretty good for your first time"

Joe smiles "yea I know right and look at the girls" he points to the beach Stella and Macy turn around to see a crowed of girls

Macy looks at him "Are you sure they're paying attention to your surfing instead of the fact that your famous singers ?"

Joe gives her a look the scene flips to Kevin and Nick getting ready to ride a wave

Kevin looks at Nick "Lets get this one"

Nick smiles at him "lets do this thing" he starts to get prepared when all of a sudden he sees the Hawaiian girl standing on the beach waving at him he starts to wave back when Kevin yells and he snaps back into reality "NICK WATCH OUT !!" its to late the wave hits nick knocking him off his surf board

Stella, Joe and Macy see what happened Stella looks concerned "Oh my gosh" they paddle over to where Kevin is pulling Nick onto his surf board "Bro are you ok ?"

Nick sits up on Kevin's surf board "Yea other then the fact I just swallowed a ton of salt water"

Joe looks at him "What happened ?"

Nick looks at the beach "the girl" realizes she is no longer there "over there"

Joe looks at him "Maybe the surf board hit you on the head"

Macy looks at him "yea maybe we should take back to the house"

They start rowing back toward the beach nick is still on Kevin's board "But I swear I really did see her"

Kevin looks back as he rows "sure you did"


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes to the next night Macy is walking around in the kitchen she's wearing her pj bottoms and shirt Nick is laying on the couch and Kevin is sitting on the floor beside him watching TV they are also wearing their night clothes

Kevin looks at Nick "See I told you an bear could play a trombone"

Nick looks at him "It's a cartoon"

Kevin smiles at him "but it can be done"

Nick gets up and walks toward the kitchen "Yea for someone that can't tell the difference between TV and Reality"

Kevin overhears him "I heard that !!"

Nick turns to Macy after opening the fridge " Is there anymore ice ?"

Macy looks at him and walks over "Your head hurt again ?"

Nick looks at her "Yea that's the last time I surf"

Macy looks at him "Well what distracted you where doing good for a little while ?"

Nick looks at her "I saw a girl"

Macy gives him a look "Nick the beach was covered with girls"

Nick gives her a look "I know but it was a certain girl she was wearing a grass skirt and had on a bikini and"

Macy cuts him off before he can finish "I think you've been out in the sun a little to long"

Nick gives her a look as he follows out of the kitchen and back into the living room " When are Joe and Stella going to be back with the pizza ?"

Macy looks at him "I think they where going to drop by the market real fast before they came back"

Joe comes bursting threw the door he is still wearing his bathing suit, tee shirt and flip flops "Look what I found"

Macy turns around while Nick and Kevin continue to watch TV "what is it ?"

Joe runs over to her and hands her a bottle "Check this out"

Kevin and Nick turn around as Macy starts to pull something out of the bottle

Kevin jumps up on the couch beside Nick "Cool it's a note in a bottle"

Joe sits down on the arm of the couch "Not just any note" he grabs the paper from Macy "it's a treasure map"

Nick looks at him "Do you really believe this is a real treasure map ?" he looks skeptical

Macy walks over "let me see it" she grabs the map and starts looking at it "Hey this actually looks like the island about ten miles off the beach we could get there by boat"

Kevin latch's onto Nicks shoulder "Can we go huh…huh can we ?"

Macy smiles at him "Sure how about tomorrow ?"

Stella smiles at her "sounds good"

Joe smiles "this is going to be awesome"

The scene changes to the early the next morning someone walks into the living room nick is sleeping on the couch Macy and Stella are sleeping on the other section of the couch that has been folded out into a double bed and Kevin is sleeping on the floor all of a sudden the lights flip on and Joe walks in wide awake and dressed "Rise and shine"

Kevin rolls over "Huhhh…"

Stella opens her eyes and looks over "What time is it ?"

Joe smiles "it's 6:00"

Nick rolls over "6:00" looks around "6:00 !!"

Macy looks over from where she is now sitting up " I'm just going to take a shot in the dark here but he's not a morning person is he"

Nick is now rolled over on his stomach his arms wrapped around his pillow " I love the mornings this is the middle of the night"

Stella rubs her eyes and looks at him "Joe what's going on ?"

Joe looks at her "treasure hunt remember"

Kevin rolls over "yea at like 9:00"

Joe looks at him "Awww…come on"

Macy looks at Joe "The boat rental place doesn't even open for another hour"

Joe looks at her "Well we'll eat breakfast first"

Nick looks at him "I would rather sleep for another hour and a half"

Joe looks at them "fine you party poopers have it your way" he turns back of the lights and storms back down the hall

The scene changes to the next day Nick, Kevin, Joe, Stella and Macy come walking out of the woods

Joe looks upset "What a rip off !!"

Nick looks at him "I had a feeling that there wouldn't be anything"

Macy looks out at the ocean in a panic "Who was supposed to tie up the boat ?"

Joe looks at her "What do you mean ?"

Macy points the boys turn around to see the boat drifting away from the shore

Nick turns around "Oh boy"


End file.
